To Be Needed
by Grace brings Hope
Summary: What am I here for now? I was only good for destroying evil monsters but now that Chaos is gone, why am I still here? Rated for themes
1. Prolouge

**To Be Needed**

by Grace brings Hope

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me. If it did, Mamoru would not be in the story because he belonged to me!!!

* * *

_Prolouge_

If I told you goodbye, would that make it any easier to watch?

"_Hey, Usagi-chan!! Come and sit with us!"_

Of course I put a smile on, watching you kiss Rei as happy as can be. But still, I thought that we were meant to be together. I gave my blessings trying to be happy for you but all I can think about are our memories.

Do you remember how many times I've died for you? Our love lasted thousands of years. I thought we could get through this. We were supposed to be together forever. But, it seems that you had a different idea. You fell in love with my best friend. Who am I to stand in the way of true love? So I let you go with the condition of being friends.

"_Mamo-chan!! No kissing in public!!"_

Mamo-chan. That is my nickname for you. But then again, I am no longer your girlfriend. It hurts though, every time I hear Rei say that name. I watch from afar and all the snuggling and pecks on the cheek just make me yearn for you more. If I had just left, would that have made things better? Maybe I should have just said goodbye.

Do you know what to day is, Mamo-chan? It's our would-be anniversary. Instead, you are celebrating your 3-month anniversary with Rei.

Maybe I should just disappear. I am not needed anymore. We have long since gotten rid of Galaxia and Chaos. Sailor Moon is not needed and all the rest of the scouts are getting along just fine being normal. Crystal Tokyo is no more seeing as how it needs both you and me. With that disappears the dream of Chibi-Usa and our fairytale ending. So what am I still doing here?

That is the question I ask myself every day.


	2. Pain is Relative

**To Be Needed**

by Grace brings Hope

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize does not belong to me.

* * *

_Pain is Relative_

Everyday I watch as time passes. I walk through the old park and past the arcade. Do you remember those places, Mamo-chan? Those were ours.

I look at all the happy couples and my heart constantly aches. That sense of longing has never left me and I hope that somehow you feel it too.

But of course that is not the case. You and the girls have not felt the longing to be needed since Chaos was put away. Everyone is happy living their own lives and we hardly see each other anymore. The only times that we see each other are on those accidental occasions. Running into you and Rei at the arcade was never planned. I would have hurt too much to plan to see you two at the same time.

Come to think of it, where is everyone?

I know Ami left long ago to pursue her dream of being a doctor. She went to Kyushu for medical school 2 years ago and I haven't heard from her since. Makoto talked about her dream of being a world-renowned chef but it has been 5 years since I have heard from her. Minako left years ago to become a pop idol and from the billboards I've seen, I would say she is doing very well. Hotaru left with Michiru and Haruka for a musical tour some odd years ago and I haven't heard from them since. The only one I actually talk to is Setsuna on occasion. She comes and visits me every once in awhile to make sure I'm fine ever since my family passed away.

And me? I haven't seemed to be able to move on. It has been ten years since Chaos was defeated. Soon after, my family died in a car accident leaving me behind. I never told anyone because they were so happy to be normal again that I just couldn't put my burdens on them. But, eight days later, my prince broke my heart. He didn't love me. I knew that but I always held a hope. So now the long forgotten promise ring sits on a necklace underneath my shirt in fear that someone would recognize it and ask a question that I didn't dare answer.

And so after that, I became a shadow. I didn't care anymore. I was so hurt that I was numb. I lived behind a mask but slowly I faded from existence. But with the pain came the consequences.

And that is where my problem began.

* * *

Due to the fact I was walking puppet, everything I did was careless. I would walk in the rain with nothing more than a shirt and skirt on and never care that I was getting sick. Why would it matter? Setsuna was the only who bothered to check on me anyways, but even then it was scarce. If I died, no one would care. There is no future to look forward to. I am virtually alone.

While I was pondering my thoughts, I was cutting a tomato for the salad that I was supposed to eat. But as my thoughts drifted further, I slipped and the knife slit my hand. I winced instantly expecting pain, but instead, a sense of serenity came upon me.

The blood trickled down my arm filling a sense of longing that I never knew was there. I felt alive for the first time in years. It was a feeling that I never wanted to forget.

That was 5 years ago, and I have never let that feeling fade.


	3. A Reason to Live

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who reviewed. Voting will be up for whether there are pairings, a happy ending, or a sad ending. If no, votes are casted, then this will be a tragedy. It has been very awesome to see people like my work though. Criticism is always appreciated but no flames. Viewpoints are changing constantly in this chapter and it will be the same throughout the story. I will never flat out say whose viewpoint it is but there should be plenty of clues in the text to figure it out. And now, on to the story.

**To Be Needed**

by Grace brings Hope

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize does not belong to me.

* * *

_A Reason to Live_

I watch my princess cut herself every night. And every night, my heart bleeds for her. I cry the unshed tears that my hime will not. Every moment, I want to take away her pain and stop her from destroying herself.

But I can't.

The setback of being in charge of time is that you can't alter it. You have to let things run its course. So as much as I am dying to save my princess, I can't. I can only watch from a distance and pray to Selene she will come to her senses. I can only check on her every once in awhile to make sure she is doing fine even though I can see that she isn't.

Where are her friends when she needs them?

I promised her that I would never say a word about her family to the others, but as time wears on, the more tempted I am to tell them. Even if Usagi gets mad at me, at least she'll have friends watching over her. But then, if they were real friends, wouldn't they have sensed something was wrong on their own?

A sigh escapes my lips as a search through the time stream, nothing unusual tonight. I turn my focus to my usual subject. I wince at every cut on her arm. The blood running down her wrists make me sick but I can't stop her.

I turn from the gruesome sight in wonder at how things got this far. And so I do the one thing I can think of: pray.

_To the goddess Selene. You have watched your daughter grow and now you see the pain that runs through her body. I pray that you give her something or someone to fill that void of emptiness. Give her a reason to live._

* * *

I sighed in relief as the blood trickled down my arm. It was like coming home with every cut. Just the thought of it excited me. 

I looked at my arm. It was covered in scars that were both old and new. I hardly ever left the house anyways so no one would see it. Even if Setsuna dropped by unexpected, I wore long sleeves constantly.

But with every cut, my thoughts started to take a form. What was the point of all this? Why did I want to live?

I have no reason to live. Everything that I lived and stood for was now gone from my life. I have no family, no love, no friends, and there was no evil to fight off. So instead of wasting time cutting and letting the blood regenerate, why not just finish it all in one blow?

Death seems so appealing now. How bad could death be? A blank emptiness. A chance to catch up on some sleep. I wouldn't have to be in pain anymore. I could just disappear and no one would have to know. Setsuna would probably only tell Michiru and Haruka. The inner scouts never bothered to keep in contact with me anyways so it wouldn't matter to them.

Yes, death seems almost appreciated now. It would be like falling into a black abyss of dreamless sleep.

But, how to die? Surely I don't want pain. I hate the feeling of pain. But then, with every scar I make, the pain lessens and the relief deepens. Maybe just slitting my wrists will be enough. But I want this to be as quick and clean as possible.

Ah, I need to get out.

I haven't been to the park in awhile. Maybe there will be something to do.

I remember the park being quiet but never deserted. Even in the middle of the night during our numerous youma fights there were at least a few other people. Now everything is empty. The rose gardens are no longer kept. The playground is abandoned. The absence of laughter makes the park seem like a graveyard.

I sat on the swings. Many memories came flooding back to me. Many should-have-beens pierced my heart. Ha, and here I thought that I was totally unfeeling. I half-smiled at the thought.

Suddenly, a voice startled me.

"May I sit here?"

* * *

I looked at the lady swinging on the swing set. Never had I seen a person so broken. The look in her eyes made it seem as if she had lost her soul. 

"May I sit here?" I asked her. She jumped at the sound of my voice.

Slowly, she nodded. "It is not my permission to give."

Her voice carried a regal tone yet it had no life to it. It broke my heart. "You look lonely."

She smiled sadly. "I have been lonely for ten years. I can't be any lonelier now than I was yesterday."

A feeling attracted me to her instantly. A bond that I never knew was there instantly formed. On impulse I acted on that bond.

"Would you mind if I tried to make you less lonely?"


	4. The Imperfect Reality

**Author's Note:** Thanks to the reviewers and those who voted. I am hoping to wrap up voting within the next two chapters so I can plan ahead the next chapters. For those of you who voted UxM here is a little teaser for you!!

**To Be Needed**

by Grace brings Hope

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize does not belong to me.

* * *

_The Imperfect Reality_

I sighed as I sat down on my couch. My head hurt and the sharp pain in my chest would not stop.

Then again, I have had the aching feeling for years so why should it stop now? As time wore on, it dulled but now it was as prominent as ever. It could only mean one thing.

I reach in my coffee table drawer and pull out a photograph. It was a picture of myself, Usagi and Chibi-Usa on the day that Chibi-Usa was supposed to leave. Comparing the smiling man in the picture and the one I see when I look in the mirror, they don't even look the same anymore.

Contrary to how others may perceive my relationship with Rei, everything isn't perfect. Constantly I am finding myself comparing her to Usako. Yes, I still call her Usako. Even though I am the one that broke it off with her, I still love her. The soul bond is proof of that. The aching in my chest has nagged me for the last ten years.

I wonder how Usako's doing. The rise in the pain must mean something is wrong. But how can I go up to her and find out what's wrong when I have barely spoken a word to her in all those years?

Slowly but surely the pain subsided until it was at the usual dull aching. I stood up again and waited to see if it would start again. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth when several minutes passed by and the dull ache remained.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Mamo-chan!! I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with me to the park!! It is a really nice day out and it has been so long since we've been there." Rei's voice was excited and energetic but it could never match the cheerfulness of Usako's voice.

"Sure, Rei. That would be great. Let me just get ready first and I'll pick you up." My voice was controlled, devoid of emotion.

"Naw, I'll just meet you there! It is so pretty outside. I just want to walk."

"Ok, then. I'll meet you there in 20 minutes."

"Great, Mamo-chan!! Love you tons!!" and with that she hung up the phone.

I hung up the phone.

_Usako, I miss you._


	5. A Small Smile

**Author's Note:** Thanks to reviewers!! I know some are looking for longer chapters. They will get longer once all the voting is complete. Hopefully by the next chapter all the pairings and the ending will be decided. Thanks for reading and remember that criticism is appreciated but flames are not. And now to the story.

**To Be Needed**

by Grace brings Hope

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize does not belong to me.

* * *

_One Small Smile_

"Would you mind if I tried to make you less lonely?"

The question startled me. What can this man-who knows absolutely nothing about me- do to make me less lonely? I looked up from the ground to see nothing but sincerity in his eyes. His silvery-blonde hair made his hazel-gray eyes shimmer in the sunlight. Instantly his question didn't seem so strange anymore.

"You may try, sir. I don't know how you will accomplish this though." My voice betrayed my doubt but from the mirth in his eyes, it didn't seem to faze him.

"Well, we can start with our names. My name is Matthew White." He reached his hand out.

I looked up, my face slowly twisting into a smile. I gave him my hand in a handshake. "I am Tsukino Usagi. My I ask what your nationality is? You said your given name first and have an odd accent."

He laughed at my bluntness. "Actually, I am British born. I moved to Japan a few years ago when my cousins invited me. All of them are Americans but have lived in Japan for about ten years now."

"Oh, that would explain your perfect Japanese." The man in front of me captivated my attention. All previous thoughts disappeared from my head. Only the dull ache of the fresh scars remained.

"Well, Ms. Tsukino. How about I take you out for some coffee? We can get to know each other better." His smile was seductive and could have made any girl weak at the knees, but still I was hesitant.

After searching his eyes for several more moments, I nodded.

His sexy smile turned into a boyish one. "Great!! I know this awesome place not too far from here!" He took my hand and helped me up from the swing.

As we turned to go, I turned to see the people I wanted to see least in the world.

* * *

"Mamo-chan!! I've been waiting!" Rei ran up and kissed me sweetly on the cheek. I smiled softly at her enthusiasm. Sure, she was no Usagi, but she had her own unique quality to her. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I had some last minute paperwork I needed to finish." I know lying to your girlfriend is bad, but I had no other choice.

"You're so dedicated to your work! What about your girlfriend?" Rei's face turned into a pout.

I sighed exasperated. "Rei, we have had this conversation many times before. Being a doctor takes a lot of time and work. I can't just leave in the middle of a –"

"A life and death situation. The person could die and you have an oath to keep. I know the whole lecture already. I would just hope that you would put in some time for me. I don't want to turn out like you and Usagi." Rei turned with a smirk on her face knowing she had hit a sore spot.

"You know exactly why I broke up with her! How dare you try and turn this on me!" I could feel my temper rising. I clutched my hands in anger only to have them grabbed by my lovely "sweetheart."

"Oh, look!! It's Usa-chan!" Rei's voice went from one of maliciousness to a tone of cheerfulness.

I turned around to find Usako staring at me shocked. She was holding the arm of a familiar-looking man. Suddenly, the possessiveness in me came to life. I fought it down. I had no right to tell her who she could and could not see, right?

I put the best smile I could on my face. "Hi, Usagi. It has been awhile since we've seen you."

Her shock wore off. She opened her mouth slowly only to close it again. The man at her side spoke for her.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but Usagi and I are on our way to get coffee and I need to get her home in the hour. We had best be on our way. Goodbye." And with that, they strolled out of the park.

Rei's jaw hung in shock. It snapped close in her anger. "How dare that man try to tell us that we can't speak to Usagi! Who does he think he is? Oh, the nerve!"

Rei continued to rant and rave but my thoughts drifted elsewhere. _Usako, have you actually moved on?_

* * *

I smiled at the little scene that had played before me. The look on Rei's face was priceless. But the thing that made me hope was the small smile displayed on the princess's face as she and the gentleman went for coffee. 

_Dear Selene. Please let this be the thing she needs to live._


	6. Still Useless

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews!! This is the last chapter that voting is going to be open for. I am not going to update for a few days due to a vacation and hopefully that will also allow for more votes to be cast. After the voting, chapters will get longer and loose ends will start to conncect. I am also looking for a beta reader. If you are interested, please PM me and I will get back to you asap! Thanks and enjoy the chapter

**To Be Needed**

by Grace brings Hope

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize does not belong to me.

* * *

_Still Useless_

I sighed as I stepped into my house. The coffee had been quiet and uneventful but Matthew had been patient with me. He was living proof that chivalry was not entirely dead.

The feeling of familiarity came upon me again. Somehow this whole encounter seemed like déjà vu. But I couldn't have met him before. I would have remembered such a sweet man.

I shook my head of its thoughts. As I looked up, I sighed. Everything was how I had left it 2 hours earlier. The knife was sitting by the kitchen sink with the bandages sprawled across the dining table. A small puddle of blood had formed on the floor from the dripping knife. I looked at the scene with a smirk.

If I didn't know better, I would have called it a murder scene.

Slowly, I made my way to clean up the mess.

As I grabbed the knife, I expected the urge for a cut to emerge, but it didn't. Instead I calmly cleaned it, and put it away. All thoughts from the previous morning had disappeared. But there was still that nagging feeling.

I am still useless.

* * *

I am sorry that you have to go through this, Serenity. It is not time for things to reveal themselves. But for now, at least maybe they can help heal you.

* * *

I rubbed my temples as I felt another headache coming on. My cousins were loud and rambunctious, and would not stop yelling. For some reason, when one yelled, another just had to prove that they could be even louder! For goodness's sake! Do they know the meaning of QUIET?? 

"Hey, Matt!!" Jason's voice was quite annoying but the fact he called me Matt and not "Matty" this time made me respond.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. Who was that girl you were with this morning? I saw you guys at the coffee shop. Is she single? She was pretty hot. I would -- " Jason was stopped suddenly by a pillow in his face.

"Can't you ever learn to speak politely? That is no way to speak of a lady," Nathan yelled back. Zachary just rolled his eyes as he went back to his book.

I sighed before I answered. "Her name is Tsukino Usagi. She looked a bit down when I saw her so I decided to treat her. Nothing more. She is just simply an acquaintance."

Jason snorted. "Yeah, and I am a captain of a ship."

Nathan tried to stifle his giggle. I sent a glare his way.

He put his hands up in defeat. "You have to admit, it was pretty funny. We all know Jason would rather jump off a building than be anywhere near water."

My headache was pulsating now. I did not want to deal with puns or stupid people. "Then he can be the captain of a ship that doesn't sail. It can stay on shore. Now my headache is killing me and I am going to lie down. Now if any of you bug me, may God help you." And with that, I walked up the stairs.

I fell down on my bed with a sigh. My mind kept wandering back to Usagi.

_How are you doing, Usagi?_

* * *

I sneezed a couple of times. I hope I am not getting sick. I can't afford to go to the doctor right now, plus they would notice my scars. 

I looked down at my sleeves. They were tinted red from the constant bloodstains. No amount of washing could get the stain out.

I raided the refrigerator for something to eat only to find that I had nothing. I have never been good at cooking. Just one more thing I am no good at. No matter what I do, I am horrible at it. Whether it be cooking, cleaning, schoolwork, -I just can't do it. One fact about me never changes.

I am still useless.


	7. Coming Home

**Author's Note:** So sorry about the wait!! I was on vacation for the week. It is absolutely beautiful in the Philippines in the provinces during this time of year. I have now found a beta reader!! Thank you very much Blackblossom93!! However in my haste to post a new chapter, I didn't have this one checked!! Hopefully after this chapter, the chapters will be longer and the grammer will be all correct. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you all like this chapter!

**To Be Needed**

by Grace brings Hope

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize does not belong to me.

* * *

_Coming Home_

_I wonder how Usagi is doing._

For the last few months, that was the only thought that had been on my mind. In the last 7 years, I have hardly thought about her, but lately a tugging feeling in my heart was telling me to go back to Japan. For some reason, it seemed as if she needed me.

PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS. THE PLANE WILL BE LANDING IN 20 MINUTES. NOW ARRIVING IN NARITA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT.

I sighed as I sat my chair up and fastened my seat belt. It had been a long ride from Europe but the excitement of being back in Japan had kept me awake most of the plane ride. And now here I was.

_Home, sweet home._

* * *

"Ms. Aino! Look this way please!" 

"How about a signature?"

"Ms. Aino --"

I sighed at all the paparazzi. I gave a small smile as I shifted my sunglasses on my face. When I left to become a star, I didn't think that I would ever get sick of the attention.

Now I LOATHE it!

As I turned, my coat twirled around me. I snapped my fingers and instantly my manager and several bodyguards were at my side doing crowd-control. It had been years since I had been back in Japan but now here I was, called by unknown force. An urge had been tugging at my heart for the last few months almost as if something were wrong with my princess.

_Don't worry, Usagi. I am here for you._

* * *

"Thank you for the ride," I say as I step out of the taxi and hand the driver his money. 

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Mizuno. It is a pleasure to have been of service to someone as important as yourself."

I smiled slightly at him and waved as he drives off. I turned around slowly to look at the house I had not been to in years. After I had earned my degreed in Kyushu, I had stayed there earning a name for myself as a well-known researcher. I didn't think myself important, but the rest of the world did.

"Ami!"

The shout snapped me out of my thoughts as I saw my now-retired mother running up to me giving me a bone-crushing hug. My smile widened at Mom's unusual display of affection. But then again, if I hadn't seen my daughter in 2 years, I think I would have broken etiquette too.

Suddenly, an empty feeling came over me as if I had forgotten the reason I had come home. A pull telling me that I was once again needed in the line of duty. Of course, I hadn't forgotten the reason I was home, but the tugging was stronger now that I was back in Tokyo.

"Mom, can we put off this for a bit? I have people I need to see about work first."

"Sure thing, honey. I will have your bags put in your room. I'll see you later."

I gave my mother a smile as she turned back towards the house. Time to make a stop.

* * *

"Come on, Haruka! You can stop at the auto shop later. Did you forget why we are here?" 

I glared at Michiru. "How could I forget why we are here? This is Koneko-chan we are talking about. I could never forget about her!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, says the person who has been gone without talking to her for 5 years."

I glared at my adopted daughter. "I did NOT forget about her. I was just busy elsewhere."

Hotaru rolled her eyes again.

Michiru put her hand on my arm to stop me. "Whatever happened, Usagi is in trouble now and she needs us. We need to quit our bickering and find her."

Hotaru and I answered in shame simultaneously. "Ok."

My family walked down the street as I stopped to look at the blue sky. There was nothing quite like coming home.

_Koneko-chan, hold on._


	8. A Reminder of Life

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! I am sorry for not updating earlier. I have been having some family issues but now that they are somewhat resolved, I hope to write more. The title of this chapter might not exactly make sense but I couldn't find a title that fit. If you have a better title, please let me know!! And now on to the story!!

**To Be Needed**

by Grace brings Hope

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize does not belong to me.

* * *

_A Reminder of Life_

I gritted my teeth as the knife ran smoothly across my forearm. A rush of relief filled the empty void that I had been feeling for so long. It has been a week since I met with Matt and that day had been the last time I had cut. The emptiness has lessened some but the need for a cut had overcome me.

I leaned against the kitchen counter as my thoughts started to drift. As usual, they always went back to Mamo-chan.

_It's Mamoru. He's not yours anymore, Usagi. He belongs to Rei now._

"Who said that?" The voice seemed quite familiar and almost too close for comfort.

_How could you not recognize me, Usagi? I know the pain that you feel every night for the last ten years. I know that your friends have left you when you were in your darkest moments. I have seen the cuts on your arms that bleed constantly, some never healing. Usagi, I am you._

"My friends had a good reason for leaving. I would not let them give up their dreams for my sake. Everything I do is my choice. Get out of my head!" I must look a crazy person talking to myself, but then again, there is no one in my house but me. I am alone.

_But I'm you. How do I get out of your head? Let's face it. This is exactly how you feel. You feel betrayed, lonely, and angry. Just admit it. You hate them._

"No, I don't hate them! They didn't even know!" A pain struck my heart as the words of the voice became real. Tears started to flood my eyes.

_But they should have felt it. They are attached to you. They were your best friends for years. How could they not tell that their princess needed help?_

"No, that's not true!" The tears were falling fast now. I doubled over in pain. "Get out of my head! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

I laid on the kitchen floor crying for what seemed like hours. The pain never lessened and the fresh cut on my arm would not clot. The blood flowed freely with no abandon. And for once, I was actually scared I would die.

_Someone. Please save me._

* * *

The ache in my chest suddenly turned into what felt like a heart attack. I couldn't breathe and I was immobile. Rei was instantly at my side in concern. 

"Mamo-chan! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Rei's eyes filled with tears as she watched me fall to the ground in pain.

I tried to give her a smile of reassurance but the pain turned from bad to ugly. Never had it felt so horrible before. The only thing I could do was scream in pain.

The last thing I heard was Rei screaming for help before I fell into the oblivion of my mind.

* * *

I gasped at the sudden change of my body. Nothing was wrong physically with it, but it felt funny, almost as if someone I cared about was in danger. Instantly the picture of Usagi came to mind. 

I ran out of the house followed by a mass sound of yells coming from my cousins. I ran as fast as I could in the direction of Usagi's house. At least what I thought was the right direction.

After 10 minutes of running, I realized that it was the wrong way. I turned around and crashed into a girl. I only caught a glimpse of her face as she toppled to the ground. She looked so familiar. "Usagi?"

The girl stood up. "No!" she cried indignantly. "I am not Usagi! I am Aino Minako! How could you not recognize me? I am --" She stopped suddenly with an odd look on her face. "How do you know Usagi?"

I looked at the very curious girl. One minute she is yelling at me, the next I was being interrogated. "She is a friend. I am trying to find her house."

She looked at me with scrutiny. Then as suddenly as before, her mood changed. She smiled widely as she nodded. "I will take you there! She's my cousin. Come on this way!"

As she dragged me down the sidewalk, I realized the differences and the similarities between the two blondes. But for some reason, the name "Aino Minako" stood out to me like a sore thumb.

I slapped my head minutes later as I realized it. "Aren't you that international pop star? What are you doing here?"

She answered sweetly. "I am here to visit my cousin. Kami-sama knows how long it's been since we've seen each other." And suddenly the explanation for her clothes made sense.

She was dressed in an oversized coat with large sunglasses over her eyes. The scarf on top of her head did little to hide the blonde hair underneath but it added taste. I smiled slightly.

We ran for several more minutes before stopping in front of Usagi's house. As I reached up to ring the doorbell, an eery feeling came over me. I rang it once with no answer.

After about the third ring, I reached for the doorknob to find it unlock. The pop star started yelling at me as I stepped into the house. I walked around the corner to a gruesome sight. I could hear Aino's scream from behind me.

Usagi was laying in a pool of blood, her body sprawled out in an akward position. The cut on her arm was bleeding with no sign of stopping. If I hadn't noticed her breathing, I would have said she was dead.

"Aino, call an ambulance! Quickly! I don't think she has much time!" I ran to Usagi's side and picked her up.

"Hold on, Usagi! Please just hold on."

* * *

DR. ISHIKAWA, PLEASE REPORT TO INTENSIVE CARE. DR. ISHIKAWA, PLEASE REPORT TO INTENSIVE CARE. 

The words on the intercom went in one ear and out the other for me. All I could think about was Usagi. I come home after 7 years to find my cousin and princess collapsed in a pool of blood. Talk about traumatic.

But the one thing that really got me was why nobody was with her. Usually on a summer day such as this, she would be hanging out with Mamoru or at the arcade talking to Motoki. Why was she all alone?

_Like you have any place to talk, Minako. You left her behind without a second glance._

I glanced over at the man sitting next to me. He looked so familiar. And very handsome. When he was looking for Usagi's house, I felt no bad vibes from him. The worried look on his face proved he meant no harm. But still, who was this guy? He almost reminds me of...

"Ms. Aino," the doctor addressed me as he walked in the room. I snapped out of my thoughts to focus on what he was about to say.

"How is she, doctor?"

He fiddled with his large-framed glasses. "Well, she'll be ok, but she is very weak. She seems to have lost a lot of blood. And it also seems that she has been cutting. From the healing of the scars, I would say she has been doing this for quite a long time. Do you know anything about this?" He glanced from the strange-but-handsome man to me.

I gave a helpless look. "I am her cousin but I just arrived to Japan yesterday. I haven't seen her in years."

The doctor sighed at my answer. He turned to the worried man. "And you?"

The handsome stranger looked deep in thought. "She was very depressed about a week ago. We ran into a couple that really startled her. I haven't really seen her much since."

The doctor nodded. "Well, I can't really tell you much about her until she wakes up. But she needs someone watching her 24/7. If you two will work it out between yourselves, I will get the paperwork." And with that he walked out of the room.

I turned to the lovely guy now standing in front of me. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

The guy chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry, I suppose we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Matthew White. As I mentioned before, I am a friend of Usagi's." He reached his hand out in a handshake.

I took it. "I am Aino Minako. I am Usagi's cousin. I am currently back to do some concerts so I figured I would drop in on her."

Matthew smiled hesitantly. "Then would it be alright if I asked for Usagi to stay with me? I live with my 3 cousins. I know it seems quite odd for her to stay with so many men, but she would be under constant watch. My cousins won't mind, we have a large house."

I looked at Matthew with aprehension. Sure, I didn't get any negative vibs froms him but it didn't change the fact that I didn't trust him. But then again, what could I do?

_I haven't been around and I probably don't know Usagi that well anymore._ I shook my head at the thought. _But that is how life goes sometimes. Plus I would be busy most of the time so..._

I smiled. "I guess that would be the best arrangement for now. Thank you for being a good friend to her." We shook hands.

_If only I had been as good a friend as you..._

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly to find Matthew smiling at me from above. The lights behind him blinded me causing me to close my eyes once more. I could hear his chuckle as he helped me sit up.

"You gave us quite a scare, Usagi. The doctor says that you need time to rest." I opened my eyes to find him smiling. "He also said that you needed someone to watch over you 24/7. So to respect his request, I would like to introduce you to my cousins."

I turned to find 3 other men sitting in the room. Each of them smiled and waved. But for some reason it seemed as if I had met them before. I stared at a man with dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes. And suddenly, it clicked.

"Oh, my god."


	9. Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! And many thanks to my beta reader!! Umm...the title to this chapter is a bit odd. I am trying to find one that fits but so far no luck! If you have a suggestion, please let me know! This chapter is a bit on the short side. Aleric mentioned he was curious about Rei. Well, here is a bit into Rei's mind. Enjoy!

**To Be Needed**

by Grace brings Hope

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize does not belong to me.

* * *

_Into the Unknown_

I paced back and forth as I waited for news about my Mamo-chan. It has been two hours since he went in and no one has come to me saying anything about his condition. Never had I seen him so helpless and it scared me. I didn't know what to do and I didn't even have a clue what happened.

_If Usagi were here, she would know how to help him._

The thought made my face turn into a frown. I hate the fact that Usagi knows everything about MY Mamo-chan. The fact I was thinking about her right now made me frown even more. Lately, I have been thinking about Usagi a lot. For the past several years, I haven't had any contact with her. Running into her at the park though, with another man, showed that she didn't need me anymore. How ungrateful is that!

It is just not fair. Usagi gets everything: the handsome prince, the protection, and she gets to rule the whole universe. Just where exactly is MY happily ever after? But then again she is my friend.

_Some friend she was. She doesn't even call you after all these years._

'Who said that?'

_I did. Plus you know it's true. And then when you run into her at the park she runs off with some random guy._

I nodded my head as I contemplated what the voice had said. It was true.

_So why should you feel sorry for her? She had everything going for her but she threw it all away. She is nothing but a spoiled brat. She doesn't deserve to be queen. She doesn't deserve Mamoru or friends like you._

'That's right! I risked my life for her so many times and not even a single thank you. She had everything so easy and she is still a crybaby.'

_You're the one who is graceful, elegant and powerful. You have strong leadership skills and are the most beautiful. Why should you have to go back and help that good-for-nothing princess?_

'I don't need to. I don't need her or any of the other girls. I am just fine on my own.'

"Ms. Hino, Mr. Chiba can have visitors now." I smiled at the doctor and nodded my thanks.

_Yeah, I'm just fine on my own._

* * *

Luna and I walked through the streets of Tokyo with our daughter holding our hands. Diana is now 2 years old and becoming more like her mother everyday. 

After Usagi defeated Chaos, she turned Luna and I into humans upon our request, then we left Japan to find something new. The girls were grown up and we weren't needed anymore so we took to traveling. Now ten years later, we are back to the same city that we had left but this time there is one more of us.

Diana looked up at me. "Daddy, where are we going?"

I smiled at my daughter. "We are going to visit an old friend of ours. She's very nice and we haven't seen her in years."

"Oh, ok." And with that, she smiled a large toothy grin letting go of our hands. She started skipping down the street only to stop and look back at us. "Come on, Mommy! Daddy says we are going to meet a nice lady!"

Luna smiled at me as I chuckled. "Ok, honey. We're coming!"

I looked up into the blue Tokyo sky.

_We're back, Usagi._

* * *

I watched as Usagi came to the realization of who the men were. I chuckled a bit at her reaction. She actually took it better than I thought she would. She was startled yes, but she hadn't freaked out yet. 

I stepped away from the gate to stretch my legs. Sitting on rocks can give you horrible cramps after awhile.

Oh, well. Things are just taking its course right now.

* * *

"Oh, my god." 

I looked around as Usagi stared straight at me. "Is there a reason you're staring at me?"

Usagi snapped out of her shock. "You're Jedite. How can you be here? We killed you years ago."

Her reply startled me but I refused to show it. I faked a chuckle at her response. "How could you have killed me? I am standing right here talking to you."

Usagi's face scrunched up in puzzlement. "But I saw you die. Each and every one of you." She swung her arm around to each of us. "And you're Zoicite. And Nephrite. And Malachite. You are all supposed to be dead. We destroyed Beryl more than ten years ago!"

Zachary laughed nervously. "Can we talk about this later, Usagi? We can properly explain then. But for now my name is Zachary."

Nathan followed suit. He gestured in a fake bow. "Nathan Green at your service."

I rolled my eyes at my cousin's playfulness. "And I am Jason. Now how about we take you home and everything can be discussed there."

Usagi looked at each of us warily. She contemplated for a moment before nodding her head. "I guess that's alright. Plus it was doctor's orders." She shrugged her shoulders carelessly. She muttered under her breath. "It doesn't matter anyways."

I shared a look with Matthew. The determination in his eyes was stubborn. He was determined to help her and he was dragging all the rest of us into it.

I sighed. "Ok, let's pack your things. Doctor says you can leave soon."

She nodded and smiled but it never reached her eyes. Her pale face and dull hair made her look like a ghost.

_Oh, my god. What have we gotten ourselves into?_


	10. A New Burden

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for reviewing and reading. From here on out it should be downhill. All the introduction is done. Now time for the real story! Thanks to my wonderful beta reader!!

**To Be Needed**

by Grace brings Hope

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize does not belong to me.

_

* * *

_

_A New Burden_

"Here we are! Home, sweet home."

I looked around the house. Rather, it was more of a mansion than a house. On the way, Matthew had told me that there were ten bedrooms and 5 full baths. And considering that it was all males that currently lived there, it was quite neat.

Matthew looked down at me with a smile. "So what do you think, Usagi?"

I returned the smile with a nod. "It is very nice. You must have very high paying jobs."

Nathan laughed as he walked in the front door with my luggage in his hands. "No, we just got a lucky break! Our fathers own a major international marketing business. So considering we are their sons, we got high standing positions in the company plus whatever inheritance we get. This house actually belongs to Jason's dad."

I scrunched my eyebrows in puzzlement. "If your fathers are the brothers, why do you all have different surnames?"

Zachary answered my question in a matter-of-fact tone. "Our mothers are sisters. Our fathers knew each other in college. They were really close so they started a business together."

I nodded in understanding as I tugged at my long-sleeves. The scar from the previous day still was not completely healed and it made me self-conscious, but the boys were nice enough not to say anything about it. My shirt, although white on the body, had pink sleeves from the constant bloodstains. I looked down at them in shame.

Zachary seemed to have read my mind. "Don't worry. I invented this new bleach that is guaranteed to take out any stain. It leaves your whites whiter that before and your colors brighter than ever."

I gave him a small smile. I know he was trying to cheer me up but somehow it just reminded me more of how much I need to depend on others to help me. The fact that I can't even live on my own anymore just proved that fact further.

Matthew walked over to me and put his arm around me. "Ok, that's enough. Usagi is probably really tired and would like some sleep. Now if you all would not make any racket for a couple of hours I am sure Usagi would appreciate that very much. We'll talk about everything else later. So Usagi, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your room."

I followed Matthew up the stairs. He explained to me that all the bedrooms were on the second floor while the kitchen, dining room, living room, TV room, and game room were on the first floor with the garage, which could be reached by a door through the kitchen. Next was the pool on the third floor with a hot tub and locker rooms for both men and women. By the time he had finished explaining, we had arrived in front of my room, which was conveniently located right beside his. The bedrooms had Jack-and-Jill bathrooms so I shared my bathroom with Matthew but I could lock the door for the toilet and shower.

He smiled at me as he opened the door. "And here, milady, I wish you farewell." And with that, he turned and walked down the stairs.

I explored my room for a while finding a nice king-sized bed, a study desk (_As if I'm really going to use that._), a wide screen TV with a DVD player and surround-sound, and a laptop with Wi-Fi connection. I smiled at the effort the boys had put in to make my room. At least, they tried and were willing to put up with me for so long.

I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. My eyes began to droop as one thought kept reoccurring in my head.

_What a burden I must be._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to find Rei looking over me with a concerned look on her face. She smiled widely as I groaned.

"Mamo-chan! You gave me quite a scare! If you weren't feeling well, you should have told me and we could have gone for ice cream some other time! How are you feeling?" She latched herself onto my arm in a grip that rivaled the vice-grip of a crab.

I tried to brush her off. "I'm sorry, Rei. Can you please let go of my arm now?" I sighed in relief as she let go.

She sat down on the bed and stared straight into my eyes. It was unnerving how serious her eyes were. And then she asked the one question that I didn't want to answer. "It was Usagi, wasn't it?"

I looked away and was about to deny it but when I glanced back at her I knew that was no use. I sighed in response instead.

Her eyes suddenly filled with fire. "That brat. Why do you still think of her? Aren't I enough for you? I am so much better than that useless girl."

My mouth hung open as Rei just started naming every single one of Usako's faults claiming that she was so much better and why I should fall in love with her and not Usako. Pretty soon I was tired of it.

"You're not Usako. You can't take her place and you never will."

Rei's jaw dropped at my outburst and I was just as shocked. Sure, I always thought these things, but never have I said them aloud. I was always scared of the consequence and usually that stopped me before I said anything rash. Or at least, until now.

Rei's face turned red in fury. "Fine, if that's the way you want it. This means war. And that means someone is going to pay." And with that, she marched out the door.

I stared at the doorway for quite some time trying to comprehend the situation. When it finally sunk in, I turned to despair again.

_Oh, no. What have I done?_

* * *

I watched Rei storm out of the hospital room. I closed my eyes as I sighed. Now that events had played themselves out, it is time for me to step in. I watched as the other 3 inner senshi each made their way towards the Crown Arcade. It was about time I made myself known and make things right again.

* * *

It is time, Serenity. It is time that you become the true you. 


End file.
